


Apple Picking

by sportarobbiephan



Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: The Scoobies and apples





	Apple Picking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written last year on Amino

As it is the month of Halloween, the Scoobies are weary of this time of the year. Buffy has complained, for the umpteenth time, that she wants to forgo training and do something normally.

 

Xander picks up a fallen fruit in the park. “Apple picking normal enough?”

 

Willow grabs it, taking a bite. “Yeah, Buff. It’s normal, it’s calm, and you can eat your work.”

 

Giles smiles at the girl contemplating this. “I’m sure you can make up for the height.”

 

Buffy makes a leap for the lowest branch above their heads. She easily grabs an apple with a smile.


End file.
